Unexpected Things
by StarWarrior101
Summary: Originally ,'Feelings' but changed the title. Second fan fiction! Woohoo! :) I...honostly have no idea where this story is going to be about or go. Just know that it has Anakin Ahsoka and Lux in it! I'm not good at summarys or titles...enjoy...I guess :)
1. How to wake a Padawan

**Oh what's this? My second Fanfiction?! Gasp! It is! So it's going to be fluffy and might be a little funny. Hope you love it! :)**

**Chapter1**

Ahsoka snored, like a teenage girl would and was splayed all across her bed. Her master walked over to her from his side of the room.

"Ahsoka," he said gently, "Wake uuuupppp. It's time to fight the war." His Padawan still snored. "AHSOKA! RISE AND SHINE!" He yelled. She just let out a moan that said: _Leave me the kriff alone! "_Ahsoka Cai Tano get up this instant!" Anakin ordered. Ahsoka still snored. Her master sighed, "Snips I didn't want to have to do this," he grabbed her feet and pulled her off the bed...she still didn't wake up. Anakin had only one option left, "LOOK! CHOCLATE AND LUX BONTERI!" He exaggerated.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Ahsoka shot up. "Hey, there's no choclate...or Lux!" She whined. "Oh my Force. You can see your boyfriend later." Anakin said irritated. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Anakin laughed, "I know. If he was I would have his head on a platter by now!" Ahsoka stuck her tongue out. Anakin did the same. "So...why'd you wake me?" Ahsoka yawned. "Because we need to train. Duh!" "Well why does it have to be do early in the morning?!" Ahsoka whined again, "The morning is evil." She continued. Anakin laughed again, "Come on Snips." He knew Ahsoka probably wouldn't come so he grabbed her by the waist and hauled her over is shoulder. "Master! Put me down!" Ahsoka screamed. "Nope!" Anakin said laughing his head off.

"So Padme wants us to attend a dinner party tomorrow?" Ahsoka said. It was a night after a day full of training. (because the author of this story is too lazy to write that part! Shame on you author!) "Yeah, c'mon you haven't seen Padme in awhile. You've been spending too much time with me and Obi-wan. You may be a Jedi, but you still need some girl time." Anakin nodded. "I will have you know just a month ago Barris and I ate ice cream and watched romantic comedies!" "A month! My Padawan! A month! 30 standered days!" Anakin pointed out. Ahsoka raised up her hand in a surrendering way, "Point taken...but Master it'll just be a bunch of senators." "You're right. Now if there was only a senator who was about your age and is just as bit as reckless and stubborn as you are. Come to think of it...there is!" Anakin teased. "Ha, ha. Very funny. I know Senator Chuchi will be there!" Anakin face palmed himself, "Lux...Lux, Ahsoka, Lux. I meant Lux." "I know. I just wanted to see your face when I said that." "You're an evil little Togruta." "No, I'm just a teenager...so for this dinner party, I don't have to dress up or anything do I?" "Actually you do. It's a very formal party. You'll need to where a dress." Ahsoka slouched, "Kriff." "C'mon Snips it _won't_ be that bad!" "Fine, I'll where a dress if you where tux." "I was going to anyway." Anakin shrugged, "Now come on it's late and you've been training all day, tomorrow Padme's going to take you shopping for a dress." "Fine. But I won't like it." "I didn't say you had to." Anakin retorted, before he went to bed in their shared quarters.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Ahsoka has to go shopping, oh that'll be fun for her! ;) Please review! :) Sorry for the bad spelling. I think I fixed it though.**


	2. Party time Not really

**Chapter 2! The day of shopping for our Togurta girl. :) (Ahsoka, I don't like shopping either!) **

**Thanks goes to ItsATrap101! I love your stories they're awesome!**

**Enjoy Chapter2**

* * *

**Chapter2**

Ahsoka knocked on Padme's door, and the senator gladly opened it. "Ahsoka! It's great to see you! Are you ready?" She asked  
"As I'll ever be." Ahsoka replied.

"How about this one?" Padme asked holding up a green dress. "No. Green's not really my color and no black. Black doesn't really go with orange skin." Ahsoka informed Padme. "Okay...how about...Ah ha! How about this light blue one." The light blue dress was beautiful it was laced with a darker blue, and it would go down to her knees and would look great with her skin color. "Okay." Ahsoka took the dress and tried it on. When Ahsoka came out she looked beautiful, "Oh my gosh! Ahsoka, you look amazing!" "I feel weird. I feel like a daffodil." "Embrace it! You look beautiful." "What's Anakin going to say when he sees me in this?!" Ahsoka asked. "He'll say: 'Oh my gosh! Snips you look amazing!'" Padme mocked Anakin's voice, well tried to. After they bought the dress Ahsoka felt better to be back in her Jedi uniform. "Padme...um...how's Lux been?" "A teenage boy." Padme said simply. "Well, I know that! But-" "I was kidding. He's doing fine. He'll love to see how beautiful you look in this dress." "You and Anakin both. Teasing me about Lux." "It's what we do," Padme laughed.

Padme and Ahsoka got each other ready while Anakin paced outside impatiently. He gasped when he saw his (secrete) wife and Padawan. Padme looked even more beautiful than she was, she wore a light purple dress that went down to the floor and her hair was down and curled. Ahsoka...oh Ahsoka Anakin couldn't find words to describe how beautiful his Padawan look, the light blue dress made decorated her skin so beautifully.

"Um...Master?" Ahsoka asked. "Ahsoka you look...wow...you look amazing, and Padme you look so beautiful." "Thanks Anakin." Padme nodded, while Ahsoka lekku color darkened. "I think I'm going to have to try and keep the senators' sons away from you, Snips." Anakin joked.

The party was okay...it wasn't something Ahsoka was really in to. She noticed another, a friend who wasn't having that much fun either. The teenage boy was on the balcony staring at the sky. Without thinking she walked onto the balcony and called his name

"Lux." The boy turned around and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"Ah-Ahsoka?!" "The one and only!" Ahsoka laughed. Lux still looked shocked, "Yo-you look be-beautiful." He stuttered. "Thanks. You look great too...so why are you out here alone?"

Lux shurgged, "I'm not really into the party. Being around the Jedi and you so much, I've become more used to adventure, you know?" Ahsoka laughed, "Never thought I'd hear a senator say that." "I never thought a Jedi could be my best friend." Lux said. Ahsoka smiled at Lux, his green eyes sparkling in the city lights.

The two teenagers walked back into the main room where a slow song started to play. "This one's for all the love birds out there tonight." Padme's voice rang through the room. She was looking at Ahsoka and Lux. Ahsoka mouthed the word: _Really_?! The senator nodded. Lux laughed nervously, "May I?" He was blushing so bad. Ahsoka's lekku darkned again, "Of course," she smiled. The two slow danced, but not _too _close, no matter how much Lux wanted to. Ahsoka could feel her master's stare as he watched his Padawan with the boy.

Abour four hours after the slow dance Ahsoka had, a little too much choclate from the choclate foutain. "Woohooo! PARTY!" She exclaimed dancing across the room. "Okay, Ahsoka. No more choclate for you." Anakin said. "You can never have too much choclate or take it away from a girl!" She said crazily.

"Allow me Master Jedi," Lux siad. He playfully smacked Ahsoka, "Ahsoka snap out of it!" The Togurta yawned, "Snap out of what?" She sounded like herself. "You tired Snips? It's alomost 2:00 a.m. I have no idea why this pary is so long. I guess even senators have a wild side." Anakin winked at Lux. "Yes sir, we most definatly do!" Lux replied. "Are two actually getting along?! I've died and gone to heaven!" Ahsoka teased. "Very funny, Ahsoka." Lux rolled his eyes. "Well we gotta go. Bye Lux." Ahsoka said. She wanted to hug him so bad, but she couldn't with Anakin around.

"I actaully I had a lot more fun than I thought!" Ahsoka yanwed as she cralwed into her bed. "Me too," came her Masters tired reply, then he was snoring then his Padawan was snoring. Like Master like Padawan.

* * *

**Aww! Llike Master like Padawan in more than one way! ;) this mornings episode of Clone Wars made me cry a little at the end! Ahsoka and Anakin have such beautiful relationship! But not as beautiful as Lux and Ahsoka. I'm not really happy with this chapter. I got writers block so it was hard to write this chapter and I have home work this weekend. I hate homework! (Don't we all?)**


	3. Missing Wife and Padawan!

**Chapter 3! Here we go! Some things are about to go down! ;)**

**Chapter3**

Lux walked out of the refresher feeling...refreshed. "Padme!" He called. She didn't answer. Lux walked into her room, "Padme?" The room was empty and there was no answer. "Padme! Are you here?!" Lux searched all over the apartment but didn't find but he did find a note: _If you want to see the Senator again give me the Chosen One, ~S._Scared, Lux called for Ahsoka, but she didn't answer her comlink! "What's happening?!"

Anakin woke up and went over to his Padawan's bed to wake her up. But she wasn't there. "Ahsoka!" He called. "C'mon Snips, stop hiding we have to meditate today!" His Padawan didn't answer, not even through the Force. "Ahsoka I don't like doing this everyday!" He said getting annoyed. he found a note on Ahsoka's favorite thing, chocolate: _If you want to see her again come face me...alone, ~S. _Anakin grewscared and outraged. "Ahsoka," He whispered. His comlink went off he cleared his throat and tried not to sound scared, "Skywalker here," _"Master Skywalker! Oh thank the Force you picked up! I can't find Padme! She's nowhere! But I did find a note!"_ Lux said over the comlink. "I'll be right there Senator!"

Anakin rushed to Lux and Padme's shared apartment. Lux answered and looked worried. "When did you notice she was missing?" Anakin asked. "This morning after I got out of the refresher." Lux answered. He noticed Ahsoka wasn't with Anakin, "Where's Ahsoka?" "She's...she's missing as well...I promised myself and her I would never let anyone hurt her!" Anakin almost screamed in anger at himself at the last part. "Anakin this isn't your fault. We'll find Ahsoka and Padme!" Lux promised. Anakin looked at the boy, he was so much like Ahsoka. So brave and compassionate and confident, but reckless. "You're right...but how are we supposed to find them?! And who's this _S _person?" At that very moment Anakin's comlink went off. He answered and a picture of another not came up. It read: _You'll find me on Dxun. ~S _"Dxun? That's a long way from here." Lux observed. "I don't care! He has Padme and Ahsoka! I won't leave them alone!" Anakin snapped. "We need to think about this first, Master Skywalker! We don't even know what we're going up against! I want to find Ahsoka as much as you do!" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "As well as Padme." Lux added hastily. "Lux, there's no time to think about. We have to find them! For all we know if we don't hurry. They could be dead by the time we get there!" Lux's eyes widen, "Let's go!"

The two took a ship and searched for their friends.

"Lux...I sense your anger_. _Are you okay?" Anakin asked as the ship jumped to lightspeed. "No. I'm going to kriffing strangle the person who took 'Soka!" "Listen Snips- I mean...Lux. Listen Lux I want to kill the person who took Padme and Ahsoka too, but more than anything I just want them back. Although killing their kidnapper would be an awesome perk!" Lux laughed, "Can I help you cut off his head?" "I'll let you use the lightsaber, my boy!" Anakin joked. The two laughed. After that it got kinda serious.

"So I suppose you and Ahsoka are close?" Lux said. Anakin smiled, "She's been my Padawan ever since she was fourteen! I admit she was a little bit of a pest at first and I didn't want her in the beginning , but she started to grow on me. Now I won't even let the Council make her knight" "So she's like your sister? Or daughter?" "Defiantly like a sister. So how close are you to Ahsoka?" Anakin smirked. "Uh...well very. She's my best friend." "Your emotions betray your words! My eyes can see straight through your clothes." Lux looked pretty grossed out. "Oh Force Lux! Not like that! I mean I can sense your feelings...not yours though. You have a strong mental shield." Lux smiled proudly, "I try."

After about 5 hours the ship came out of hyperspace. "Wow! Dxun's beautiful!" Lux smiled. "You've never been to Dxun before have you Lux?" Anakin asked. "No ,sir." "Then you don't know the half of Dxun. Dxun, is like Ahsoka. Beautiful on the outside deadly and also beautiful on the inside." Lux smiled and his eyes softened at the thought of Ahsoka. "Well how about we go save the beautiful but deadly damsels in distress?" Lux laughed.

* * *

**Aww! Nothings more beautiful that Lux and Anakin joking around, except probably Ahsoka and Anakin joking around. ;) Is anyone else super excited/scared to see what happens to Ahsoka at the end of season 5. One thing that my sister and I always say when we see the Season 5 finale trailer..."She's gonna die!" In a super dramatic tone! ;)**


	4. Plan of escape!

**Chapter 4! Omg! This story is going farther than I thought! **

**Chapter4**

Ahsoka woke up with a headache. As soon as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings she knew she had been kidnapped. She wasn't alone though Padme was with her, still sleeping. "Well my beauty, it's about time you've woken up." A voice said. A red and black demon looking person with horns and yellow eyes stepped out of the shadows. "You must be Darth Maul. Obi-wan has told me about you. What do want and where am I?" "You show no fear. Pity I was looking to strike fear into someone. But my purposes for you shall reveal in time. My 'Master' has uses for you." "Yeah that's very informative! Now where am I?!" Ahsoka snapped. "You are in an underground base on Dxun." "Whatever you want you'll _never _get it out of me!"

Darth Maul bent down to her and held her chin, "I have time. I can sense you and your mentor have a strong bond. I always thought attachment was against the Jedi Code. I suppose I was wrong."

"Just know when Anakin gets here, he'll stop at nothing to get to me and the Senator!" "I am counting on that." Maul smirked. When he left Ahsoka called her master through the Force: _Master, do not come to rescue me! It's a trap! Do not come rescue me! _

Anakin heard Ahsoka through the Force to not come rescue her. That it was a trap. "But I have to." He mumbled. _Snips, I'll give you some time to escape knowing you that'll take at least three standered days, but after that, your boyfriend and I are coming after you!...How's Padme? Is she okay? _He called to her. _She's fine, And I should be able to escape, and **not** funny! _She replied back. _No, it was very funny! _Anakin retorted through the Force.

Lux walked into the room. "Any news from Ahsoka?" "Ahsoka tells me it's a trap. I'm giving her three days to escape. After that we're saving them. Lux smiled, "If I know Ahsoka, she'll be able to escape in a day." "I hope you're right." Anakin mumbled.

Lux layed on his bed praying Ahsoka had escaped by now. Though he convinced Anakin he was confident they'd find the two beautiful girls he was still worried. If he lost Ahsoka like he lost Steela he would die inside...but it wasn't like it mattered anyway, Ahsoka was a Jedi. It wouldn't work out...could it? _Oh Ahsoka. Please be alright. I can't lose you! _The simple thought of seeing Ahsoka limp and lifeless body sent him into unbearable pain. **_No!_ **He couldn't think about that! He had to have faith in her! He had to, for his and for her sake.

Padme had woken up by now and was helping Ahsoka plan to escape. "Okay, here's an idea: I've found a vent opening and if I'm correct. It should lead us out of here, but only out of this cell. Not out of the facility. Maul is strong with the Dark Side of the Force he'll be able to sense us easily. That's a problem." Ahsoka said thoughtfully. "Why don't we leave when he's asleep?" Padme suggested. "He'll still be able to sense us, but not as strong. Good thinking Padme. But Maul is likely to have battle driods, and Maul captured me when I was asleep so I don't have them...but then again I did destroy some driods without my lightsabers on Mandolore when I had to save Lux's skin."

"Ah, young love," Padme teased. "It's _not_ love! I wish you and Anakin would stop." "Oh come on, Ahsoka. Anakin and I can see how he looks at you. With such strong affection in those deep green eyes." "Stop!" "Okay to make you feel better tell me the things you like about Lux." "Padme!-" "This'll help Ahsoka." Padme promised. "Fine." Ahsoka huffed.

She thought about Lux for a second then smiled, "I like the way he talks, I love how he makes me feel safe, I love his eyes, I love his personality, I like his laugh, I like his smile..." then her smile fadded, "Oh my Force! I like Lux! I mean I've known I've had an attachment to him, but not this strong of one!" "Aww! Master's little Padawan has a crush!" Padme laughed. "It's _not_ funny!…I'm a Jedi. And Jedi can't love." Ahsoka sad sadly.

Padme looked at her shocked, "Ahsoka I said a crush. I didn't mean love… but it males sense. I know Lux would put his life on the line for you-" "And I would do the same for him." Ahsoka sighed. Then she put her 'war' face back on.

"Lets get back to the plan!"

* * *

**So Maul did capture them, _but_ that's not who _S_ is for obvious reasons. About the Master's little Padawan thing *nervous laugh* I took the, "Daddy's little Girl" metaphor and made it Star Warsy. I know I should be ashamed-_-" **

**But review! :)**


	5. Emotions

**Hey, people! How's it going? Well Chapter 5 our half way point to chapter ten (If we get there.) is here. I don't know how in the wold this Chapter is going to go! It may stink worse than banatha poo-doo! Or it may be more beautiful than Naboo! Idk. But to all my reviewers and viewers I love you guys! This chapter is also going to have POVs! SURPRISE! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter5**

**Ahsoka's** **POV**

While Padme and I were continuing to plan our escape, I couldn't get Lux off my mind...not after the talk Padme and I had. I mean I _liked_ him! Next thing you know, it'll be marriage and children I'll be thinking about with him! Ew! I just grossed myself out. I'm about to scream I'm so confused and angry! Stupid emotions! Go away! I'm a Jedi! Stupid Code, stupid Order, stupid rules, stupid Anakin, stupid Lux, stupid Padme, stupid emotions, stupid attachments. Everything that made me realize my feelings for Lux or made me deny them is S.T.U.P.I.D!

"Ahsoka?...Ahsoka!" Padme called waking me from my thoughts.

"Who? What? When? Where? How? Why?" I said stupidly, still stuck in my thoughts.

"I was saying we could sneak through the vents, like you said...but to avoid conflict with whatever guards and boobie-traps Maul has out there do you think we could find another." Padme said annoyed.

"Yes but as you said Maul will have traps and vents are too obviouse to escape through." I said thoughtfully. "But it's our best shot. Vents it is! We should escape as soon as possible. We only have one day until Anakin and Lux take matters into their own hands." I told her.

"Woah! Lux and Anakin are coming?! How'd you know?!" Padme asked.

"Well for one, I'm Force sensitive, two he's Anakin he'll kill anyone who even accidently lays a fingure in the wrong places, and I don't really think Maul cared where his hand was when he captured us." I said.

Padme laughed, "True...well at least you get to see your secrete future husband and secrete loving father of your two twins Luke and Leia."

Okay, I laughed at that, "Lux pretends to be a sith that's part robot, 'Luke I am your father!...Eat your vagtables!...I said no cookies Liea!'"

Padme laughed till I think she almost wet herself. "That'd be beautiful!" She got a smug look on her face, "You'd be a great mother, I'd bet...and your kids could call Anakin and Obi-wan, Uncle Ani and Uncle Obi!"

"I worry about you sometimes Pamde." I joked.

"I could say the same for you!" Came her joking reply.

"Okay enough joking, we need to escape as soon as possible." I said still laughing.

"Areed." Padme laughed.

**Lux's POV**

I was begening to grow nervous. Anakin hasn't heard _anything_ from Ahsoka and this is the final day for her to escape. I'm really nervous. I'm also very furiouse with the person who took Ahsoka! Yes, I like her! And I think I mean I _like_ like her. If Anakin found out my head would no longer be on my body!...Litarily! He'd take that lightsaber of his and in one swipe my head would be rollling down the floor!

"Lux?" Anakin's voice shook me from my thoughts as he entered my quarters.

"Yes, sir?" I said politley. "Anyword from Ahsoka?!" I asked hopefully.

He looked down in dismay, "No...nothing from her. What if when we save them it'll be…it'll be too late."

"Anakin, this is Ahsoka and Padmé! Two of the the toughest women in the galaxy! They're stronger than you and more wistful than me. And they're smarter than the both of us combined." I said, I hoped I was right. I mean I know they're witsful, strong and smart, but would that be enough? I don't know. I just pray whatever dangers they face, they'll be fine.

* * *

**Hello all my beautiful veiwers! So...not a lot happned I just wanted to really show Ahsoka and Lux's feelings in this one, because I'm kinda going through the whole attachments and emotions thing myself, typical sixth grader life, anyway so I pretty much stuck at this chapter in my eyes but ya'll are different. So...um...I'm going to cry my eyes out on March 2nd when the season finale of SW the CW comes...DON'T DIE AHSOKA! Anywhy I'm excited to be the next chapter out, it might be short but I'm excited to put it out! :) Love you all! :)**


	6. It's a Trap!

**HOLY FISH FINGURES AND CUSTARD! CHAPTER 6! Oh my Force what is wrong with you people?! It's not that good, well you guys all say it is so I guess it is and that's why I love you! :) So again this chapter I have no kriffing idea what I'm doing. I'm litarily making it up as I go, that's why some characters might be out of their personalities because I'm bored but that's no excuse, so sorry my awesome viewers for me being lazy. Luvz youz :) Also more POVs this chapter! HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Padme's POV**

Ahsoka was doing her best to stay focused but I could tell she couldn't. When I fell for Anakin around her age I couldn't focus either...I sometimes wonder if I should tell her how I understand how it feels, but Anakin and I haven't agreed on it yet. Maybe after this experience we'll be able to tell her. She does deserve to know, she's going through the same thing I did.

"Are you ready?" Ahsoka asked waking me from my thoughts.

"Yes." I said firmly.

* * *

**(A/N done with POVs for now) **

Ahsoka Force jumped into the vent above they're cell. She Force lifted Padme into the vent. The two began to crawl into the vent. Ahsoka remembered the way but Padme stopped as they came to a part of the vent that went right or left.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Left, that leads us to the nearest exit. The nearsest exit is two hallways down." Ahsoka told her.

"Well where does the right go?" The senator asked.

"I don't know. It could lead right to Maul's room or something."

"Or it could lead to an exit. Come on." Padme took off to the right without another word. Ahsoka pushed down her furstration. Padme could be so much like Anakin smetimes! It was kind of annoying at times.

"Ahsoka come look at this!" Padme called as she reached an opening.

Ahsoka crawled over to where Padme was.

Darth Maul was talking to some hooded figure.

"Are you sure the bait is in its cell?" The figure asked. The sound of it's voice sent a chill up Ahsoka's spine.

"Yes, Master I am sure they're where they need to be." Maul said not making eye contact with the figure.

"You are wrong. I can sense their presence...They are here, listening to us. How could you not sense it?" It yelled Force chocking Maul.

Ahsoka gasped in shock. She'd never sense so much Dark power in one person! More power than any sith she's heard of. It overwhelmed her. She tried her best to keep her breath soft when she was gasping with hate and dark side swarming over her. Her legs and arms wobbled. "This...is...the sith...the Order has been...searching for." She whispered in soft gasps. "Ahsoka! Calm down. Stop gasping. You're not hurt, you're not ill." Padme soothed. Ahsoka let go of what she felt and regained her strenth. Maul was on his knees gasping.

"Forgive me...Master...I shall see...the presoners return to their cell." He gasped. Ahsoka felt a small flash of pity for him. He looked like he was actauly a real person not a heartless sith.

"Make sure that they don't retrun to the prison..unscathed."

"Yes, my Master." Maul said before he went searching for them. Ahsoka and Padmè looked at each other worried before leaving as quietly and fastly as they could.

They soon found another opening and they thought the cost was clear…little did they know they walked right into trap.

"Leaving so soon? Why I just got to know you, my dears. But spying? I thought we were friends." Maul smirked as he walked out of the shadows.

"Maul, what do you want?!" Ahsoka snapped taking a fighting position.

"Ahsoka is it? I merely want your master…you see he's quite important to my master."

"I don't have time for your games, Maul!" Ahsoka retorted angrily, but also worry, Lux was coming with Anakin soon if they didn't escape. She didn't want Maul to sense her emotions of worry, but of course he did.

"Oh do I sense worry from you? You and the Senator. Hers for your Master, Ahsoka. While yours…for a boy?! Oh…I thought Jedi were forbidden from having such feelings. It appears I was wrong…yet again." Maul smirked in a way that sent a chill up Ahsoka's back. "I can sense this boy means more to you than he should it would be a shame if something happened to him."

"Leave her alone!" Padmè spoke up bravely.

"You're a little bold for a senator…I can fix that!" Maul Force pushed Padmè up against the blank room's wall. Knocking Padmè down for a second, but she got back up determined to fight.

"You're tough that's good. Unfortunately that will get you no where here!" Maul said before Force choking the young senator.

"Put her down!" Ahsoka demanded.

"Come now. I'm only playing." Maul smiled like a crazy person. (which he slightly was)

"Put. Her. Down. _Now!" _Ahsoka ordered in a way Maul knew she was going to pull some Force trick if he didn't.

"Fine then," Maul put her down, "_Your_ turn, my child." He called two torture droids that have the shock stick things (the name of the droid escapes the author at the moment.) Ahsoka knew she couldn't fight all three of them, but she tried and failed. As soon as she went for one droid. Maul weakened her in the Force. Making her and the senator go down easily with unstoppable shocks. "Come get your precious attachments, Chosen One…"

* * *

Anakin sensed it...Ahsoka and Padmè's pain. It was obvious they were in pain and trouble. He called for Lux and the two went into the jungle of Dxun.

"How bad are they hurt?! Are they going to die?! What if there dead by the time we get there?!" Lux asked. Making Anakin feel more worried than he was.

"Lux, not helping!" He snapped

"I'm sorry…I…I just-"

"I know. Believe me I want to find them…more than you know." Anakin sighed. Lux looked at him confused. He knew Padmè and Ahsoka meant something to Anakin but he didn't know how could it be more than he knew. Really what did he mean by that?

Relying only on Force trail of Ahsoka and Maul Anakin guided him and Lux through the jungle. It was near sundown when Anakin finally found the underground base.

"Come on," he said simply to Lux. The teenage boy nodded. Determination, worry and something else in his eyes, but no fear. Anakin let him take the lead.

The underground base was just how they expected it. Blank with gray walls and rooms every now and then. Everything was quiet until screams of pain was heard from one of the rooms.

"Ahsoka!" Lux exclaimed

"Padmè!" Anakin did the same. The two ran into where the scream we're coming from. But there was only darkness. They didn't realize it was a trap…till it was too late…

* * *

**Well long time no write for this story! So I decided it was time. I gave y'all a cliffhanger! Ha. Ha. Well this was a longer chapter which I personally hated because I had no idea where I was going and crap. Love you all pweaz review! :)**


	7. Reunion (dont know if I spelled that rig

**Alright chapter 7! Lucky number!Creativity don't fail me now! Alright we left off with Ani and Luxy getting trapped, because they are a little too in love…_Love is overrated! _Well what do I know about love? I'm a sixth grader. Believe it or not I am. :)…LOOK A POTATO! **

* * *

Anakin and Lux were soon surrounded by torture driods with the shock stick things. (again, the name escapes the author.) Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and began to fight one of them, while Lux attempted to fist fight another…what an idiot…they were both weakened with little effort from the droids.

"Stop!" A voice ordered. Anakin knew the voice.

"Hello, Maul." He said calmly. Lux was pretty terrified of Maul, who wouldn't be?! He looks like a demon!

"Anakin Skywalker! Good to see you! Who's this you have with you?" Maul taunted.

"Senator Lux Bonteri." Lux answered boldly.

"You're bold for a senator…much like Miss Amidala." Maul smiled slyly.

"Where is she?!" Anakin demanded.

"Where as you, young Skywalker are much like Padawan Tano." Maul said slyly again.

"Where's Ahsoka?!" Lux snapped.

"You want to see her? Fine." He nodded at the two droids and they shocked Lux till he was on the floor. They dragged him away to a jail chamber.

"Now that I have you alone…" Maul smiled mischievously, "'Play time' can begin!" He pulled out his lightsaber and attacked Anakin.

* * *

Lux was dragged into a chamber half awake. The droids dropped him on the ground, harshly.

"Lux?!" Padmè's startled voice woke him up fully.

"Padmè," He smiled. The young senator ran over to hug him. He greatly returned it.

"Ahsoka someone's here to see you." Padmè teased. Ahsoka was laying on the ground she didn't respond.

"Ahsoka?…She's probably still knocked out from all the shocks. I'll wake her." Padmè said. She walked over to the sleeping girl…and smacked her across the face.

"Ow!" Ahsoka yelled waking up, before giving Padmè a sharp slap.

"Ow!" Padmè shrieked.

"Sorry to interrupt the cat fight-"

"Lux!" Ahsoka inerrupted happily. She ran over to him, and embraced him tightly. Lux returned it happily, he spun her around in the hug. _Yes! At long last!_ He thought.

"Well it's great to see you too, 'Soka," he laughed once they broke apart.

"Don't get used to it." Ahsoka teased.

"Too late!" Lux laughed before hugging her again.

"Now I remember why I hate you." Ahsoka said playfully.

"Aww, I love you too!" Lux kidded sarcastically.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's find a way to get out of here." Padmè said before Ahsoka could make a smart comment.

* * *

Anakin fought Maul with hate, he stole the two most important people to him to just lure him into a trap! He avoided every sharp blow and fought to a point where Maul had fear in his eyes. It was soon replaced as Maul ran out the room and down the hall way.

"Oh, no! You're not getting away that easy!" Anakin growled, before taking off toward him.

He ran into the room where Maul was, but Maul wasn't alone. He was standing next to some hooded figure.

"Anakin Skywalker…The Chosen One…what an honor to meet you." The figure slyly laughed

"I don't have time for games! Where are my friends?!" Anakin demanded.

"Your friends shall be fine…as long as you do as I say."

"Never!" Anakin protested heroically.

"Very well…bring in the prisoners!" The hooded person ordered.

Two droids brought in Lux, Padmè and Ahsoka.

"Padmè! Ahsoka!" He exclaimed.

"Anakin!" They said simultaneously. They were both bruised and had dried blood on some places. Ahsoka had a blood spot on her forehead. And Padmè had a broken nose it seemed. Even Lux looked injured!

"What did you do to them?!" Anakin demanded.

"The two females of yours tried to escape instead of patiently waiting for you, so Maul gave them…a lesson."

"Lay another hand on either of them and it'll be the last thing you ever do!" Anakin threatened.

"Apparently you need to a lesson too." He nodded to the two droids and the shocked Padmè and Ahsoka continuously. Making both Lux and Anakin suffer. It lasted until to a point where even Lux was tortured.

It hurt Anakin worse than any torture. Ahsoka and Padmè's screams hit him like a whip.

"Stop! It's me you want not them! Let them go!" Anakin begged. Which was a real rare, in his case.

"Very good…" The figure said. The two droids stopped torturing his companions. They looked worse than they were. Ahsoka now looked like she was bleeding on every part of her face.

"Whatever he wants, don't do it, Master!" Ahsoka said heroically, but he knew if she too, anymore blows she might as well be dead.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked.

"Well young Skywalker…you. To teach the Chosen One to use his power correctly…would be an honor…"

"You're a sith!" Anakin growled.

"I am!" The sith smiled evilly under his hood.

"I will never…" Anakin stopped in his sentence as the figure held out his hand to threaten to shock Ahsoka, Padmè and Lux. Honestly Anakin didn't care what happened to Lux. To him he was a punk! But of course Ahsoka had to care about the boy. So he pretended to care. "Do what you want with me. Just leave them alone...except for the boy, you can kill the boy for all I care."

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled.

"What?!" Lux exclaimed.

"Anakin!" Padme scolded.

"What?" Anakin faked innocince.

"Enough!...Take them away, I wish not to see their ugly, bloody, faces" The Sith said. Maul nodded and took them away with the driods. "Now young Skywalker," The sith slyly said when they were gone, "Our lesson can begin..."

* * *

**Again bad place to leave off, added some humor at the end becuase this is supposed to be funny. But guys I have serious attachment issues if you know what I mean, any adivice for the 6th grader? anyway Love you all! :) until next time!**


	8. The Great Escape!

**Hey**!** So glad y'all enjoy my story! Means so much to me! Okay I left off in another bad place. Where Anakin and the Sith (we all know who it is but I cant spell his name!) were fighting or about to, and I have no idea how the kriff this story is going to end, but this fighting chapter is going to be crappy. Fair warning, hopefully my humor can make up for that. Lol I'm just a child!**

* * *

Ahsoka was tired of playing prisoner! She wanted to take action! Show this Sith whose boss! She wanted to kick some evil booty!

Once they were alone in the cell again, she spoke, "I'm ready to kick the Hoth out of that sith!"

"Ahsoka! Language!" Padme snapped.

"Yeah, Ahsoka. You _are_ still a lady." Lux commented.

"Kriff being a lady!" Ahsoka snapped. Lux and Padme gasped.

"Ahsoka!" Padme snapped.

"Look we have to get out of here some how...and I don't want Anakin getting all the credit!" Ahsoka retorted.

"He _is_ the Chosen One." Padme remarked.

"You know?" Ahsoka said shocked.

"Of course I know!After he is my hus- well we've been friends for a long time." Padme stuttered.

Ahsoka gave her a look. She knew Padme and Anakin had something going on. She wasn't blind!

"I think Ahsoka has something in mind. What do you got, Snips?" Lux asked.

"What'd you call me?!" Ahsoka said with round eyes.

"Snips. That's what your master calls you right? I figured I could call you that...is that alright?" Lux asked.

"Of course. Anakin has just called me that ever since I was fourteen."

"Oh," Lux said, not knowing the history behind the nick name.

* * *

Anakin was shocked at how strong this Sith was. Hate and rage bounced off him like waves. Still being the 'Chosen One' he showed no fear in fighting him.

He swung hard to block a powerful blow. _Blast it Ahsoka! You and Padme had to get captured! _He thought angrily. How was he going to get out of this one? (A/N to be honest I don't even know!) He didn't really know, he just had to trust Ahsoka would come up with something, she always did.

* * *

"I got something!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"What is it?!" Lux asked.

"Okay, so I've discovered a supply room while we were dragged to the Sith, well if there's a weapons supply closet, there must be bombs. So here's what we're gonna do. Lux, you distract the guards-"

"Wait, why do I have to distract the droids?!" Lux complained.

"Because I'm the Commander." Ahsoka answered, "Now, follow orders, Shiny!" She said in her commanding voice.

Lux rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Good," The Padawan nodded, "Padme, you and I will get however many bombs we need. We'll set them up in four weak points that I've found and blow this place up! Now before you say anything, yes I thought of an escape plan. You see I found this old landing deck not far from where Anakin is probably causing a diversion. I'll tell Anakin the plan and then we start. Questions?"

"Um, yeah...Are you crazy?! And how do you know of all this?!" Lux snapped.

"No, I am not! And because Mr. Bonteri I've been captured in underground facilities like this many times before. I think I might've picked up a thing or two." Ahsoka replied impressively.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Lux apoligized.

"It happens all the time." Ahsoka reasured, it really did, everyone underestimated her!

* * *

_Hey, Master you busy? _Anakin heard his Padawan ask the stupid question in the Force.

_No, Ahsoka. I'm having a tea party with Maul and the Sith_. Anakin retorted.

_What?! And you didn't invite the rest of us?! Unbelievable! _Ahsoka played along sarcasticlly.

_Very funny, Snips. Now what do you want?_ Anakin snapped.

_Well, I have a plan._

_Bout time! I've been fighting long enough for you to think of something! _

_Listen! _Ahsoka explained her insane, but possible plan.

_Snips, Obi-wan once said I came up with the craziest plans, well you just proved him wrong! _

_Gee, thanks for the support._

_But! Your plan might work and let me know if Bonteri doesn't make it! _

_Stop it! You know you can be really-_

_Can't argue now, Sinps. This Sith is noticing I'm putting less effort in my attacks. See you soon...hopefully_

* * *

"Well?" Padme asked when Ahsoka finished talking to Anakn.

"He thinks it's crazy, but he believes we can do it."

"How come I'm the only one who thinks this is going to get us killed?!" Lux snapped out of no where.

"Because you've never seen _real_ war before!" Ahsoka retorted.

"That hurt, Ahsoka. That really hurt!"

"Oh I'm so sorry...ya big sleemo!" Ahsoka bitterly retorted.

"Ahsoka!" Padme scolded.

Ahsoka just shrugged and said, "Let's get this plan going. Lux distract the gaurds."

Lux bitterly took his positon and distracted the droids.

Ahsoka and Padme,once again, climbed through the vents. They found the opening to the weopon closet that Ahsoka had known about, and easily hacked into the door.

The closet was filled with all kinds of weopans. Heavy blasters, blaster pistols, bombs, even some lightsabers, thankfully there were also backpacks to carry the bombs in. Ahsoka gazed at it in awe.

"If Rex were here him and his men would go crazy over this stuff." She commented.

She quickly grabbed a backpack and shoved bombs into. She threw Padme a pack and she started packing.

"What now?" Padme asked.

"Well I go back up the vent, knock out the gaurds, get Lux come back through the vent and then we set the bombs then we confront sith and get Anakin, run for our lives when he tries to kill us, set off the bombs and run like mad to get out before we're blown to peices. Questions?" Ahsoka quickly explained

"Seems complicated."

"How so?" Ahosoka asked seeing her own logic

* * *

_Stupid, Ahsoka with her stupid Jedi plan, making me do the boring job! _Lux thought bitterly, while distracting the gaurds, which got harder every minute. He was about to be blasted to pieces when he heard someone go, "Psst!" He looked up at the vent casually to see Ahsoka's big blue eyes.

She gently jumped out of the vent and landed without a sound.

"Your timing is perfect." He whispered to her, to the gaurds relief, leaving them.

"Oh, now you be a gentleman!" She snapped, with a suprising anger.

_What have I done this time? _He thought clueless.

"Let's go. Before the gaurds notice we're escaping." She commanded. She crawled back up the vent and Force lifted him in.

She was panting when he got in. What?" The senator asked.

"You know how heavy you are?" Ahsoka exclaimed quietly.

Lux laughed, "I'd say the war has taken it's toll on me." He showed off in a 'heroic' pose.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes in a smirk before leading him through the cramped space.

It didn't take long for them to reach Padme, but while Lux was crawling through the vent with Ahsoka. He felt a comforting, warm feeeling being so close to the pretty Togruta.

Him and Ahsoka both had a diffrent mood when they came out of the air vent.

"Well, I see you two are happy." Padme commented as she noticed the two teenagers kept smiling, glancing and turning away at each other.

Ahsoka's lekku darkned at the comment, "Let's go. Padme you set the bombs?" She said having her gaurd on again.

"Yes," Padme said holding a small remote with a large red button.

"Then let's get Anakin and blow up this place!" Lux joked, causing Ahsoka to not only giggle, but darken in lekku color as Lux gave her a half smile.

Padme smirked with a knowing look.

When Lux and Ahsoka, _finally_, got back on mission mode. Ahsoka led them to the room where Anakin was by following his Force trail.

* * *

Okay, by this long in a fight, Anakin was kriffing tired! His mucsles screamed in protest in the fight, and the dark side was tempting him to do things that were forbidden by the Jedi. _Ahsoka ya done yet? _He called to her.

_The bombs are set, Master. We're coming to get you, and kick the Hoth out of that sith! _Ahsoka ambitiosly said

_Ahsoka, language! _Anakin snapped. Even though Hoth was a slnag word he didn't like Ahsoka talking tlike that. (A/N sounds like my mother!)

_Oh brother! _

_Yes, I am your brother! _Anakin teased.

_Ha ha, funny! _

_Yes it was. _He retorted before returning to battle.

It wasn't long before he sensed Ahsoka, Padme, and Lux near. Of course Ahsoka, with her recklessness, dashed into battle with lightsabers ready.

"I knew you'd get here, Snips...eventually." Anakin joked as they fought together.

"Always in time to save your life, Master." Ahsoka kidded back.

"A master and his apprentice. This shall be interesting." The Sith cackeled evilly. He brought out another lightsaber and fought the two young Jedi easily. Ahsoka and Anakin fought together like one unit. One distracting, one using the Force. One creating an opening for another. Unfourtanetly, Anakin finally had it, his mucsles gave a final hard blow before he collapsed in exhaustion.

"Anakin!" Padme and Ahsoka screamed.

Ahsoka continued her master's fight, now fighting for personal reasons, protecting her master.

"This should be easy. You're just an apprentice." The dark side figure taunted. Ahsoka's eyes narrowed and she fought even harder.

The fight continued a little longer before Ahsoka became exhausted herself.

"Padme, Lux, Anakin. Get out of here and set off the bombs!"

"What?! Ahsoka no!" Lux exclaimed.

"I'll make it!" Ahsoka promised.

"Ahsoka we're not leaving!" Padme protested.

"You have to! If you don't we'll all be killed!" Ahsoka said bravely.

"Ahsoka, you can't expect me to leave you." Anakin said, when he regained some strength.

"I'll make it out-" She said before blocking a blow to her shoulder, "I promise, I'll make it out!"

She finally convinced her stubborn friends to go.

Soon after they left Ahsoka Force pushed the sith and ran out of the facillity

She heard one bomb, then another, she ran even faster, with the sith right on her tail, she finally made it out before a ball of fire came from the ground. Of course, a hooded person was right behind her. She fought for awhile, got bored, Force pushed the sith and jumped onto the ship the Lux and Anakin had brought.

Ahsoka panted for air as she got on. "Told you I'd make it." She boasted.

"That you did," Lux said before embracing her in a tight hug, "but you still scared me. Don't ever risk your life like that again, I thought I was going to loose you."

Ahsoka was shocked but hugged the young senator back.

She forgot that Anakin and Padme were watching until Anakin cleared his throat to get her attention. They parted quickly and they both looked pretty embarrassed.

"Uh...Eh ha." Lux laughed nervously.

"Um...well Master," Ahsoka said regaining her Jedi self, "I believe I saved your skin...yet again!"

"Very funny, Snips." Anakin snapped embarrassed.

"Whatever. Let's just go home," Lux rolled his eyes.

"Amen!" Ahsoka exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. Everyone laughed and they headed back to Corsaunt.

* * *

**Y'all better be kriffing proud of me! This is the longest chapter in my writing history! I feel complete, but this story isn't complete yet! Oh, no. We still have a few more chapters! Yeah, you're not getting rid of this story on _that_ cheesy sentence! So...Lux and Ahsoka had quite some ups and downs in this chapter...well that's because I based my confused feelings with Ahsoka's with her crush..Haha, so yeah her mood was my mood. Which I feel terrible for. But review please! See ya soon! :)**


	9. Let It Out

**The fun has arrived! The one, the only...Unexpected Things! Okay now that that's out of the way, there is probably two or three more chapters. Idk that's up to you...and me? Ah, well! Summer is here and that means, tans, hot days, lots of parties and lots of lazy days to write fanfiction! Enjoy, my flubbernuggets**

* * *

The ship was in hyper space and Ahsoka and Padmè were treated to their injuries...Lux could wait. Anakin was sitting in the pilot's seat, when Padmè walked over to him.

"Ani," she began, "can we talk?"

_Uh-oh!_ Anakin thought. He learned from both Ahsoka and Padmè that when a woman said those words you were in trouble! "Sure." He nodded. He followed his wife to a sleeping quarter.

"We have to tell her." Padmè said.

"Tell her what?" Anakin asked dumbly.

"About…us."

"What?! No!"

"Why? You don't trust her?"

"I trust Ahsoka very much, but she doesn't need to know everything!"

"Anakin, she's going through the same thing as we did. She's confused, angry, yet happy...she's in lo-"

"Padmè, there's no way that Ahsoka would ever fall for…_him_!" Anakin said in disbelief.

Padmè just nodded.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and anger. "That little punk! If he even thinks he can take my Padawan from me, he's got another thing coming to him!"

"Anakin." Padmè crossed her arms.

"Out of all people. I would've been okay with Rex, Fives, me, heck even Obi-Wan! But she has to go with the boy that not only captured her, brought her to Death Watch, but _kissed_ her!"

"We both know it was a cover! They were believed to be betrothed!" Padme snapped.

"Gee, to know it was her idea for them to be betroths makes me feel a whole lot better!" Her husband said sarcastically.

"Ani, stop. There's nothing we can do about it-"

"Yes, there is." Anakin said activating his lightsaber with a sly smile.

"Put it up." Padmè demanded.

He did so and Padmè continued.

"Now if we tell Ahsoka about us, she'll get mad at first, but then she'll come to me for advice."

"Why you?" Anakin asked.

"You honestly think she's going to go to her mentor for relationship advice?"

"Yeah! I'm a Jedi it's forbidden for me to love, yet I do and so does she."

"Ani, you wanna kill the boy she likes."

"I could still help her."

"Aww. Bless your delusional heart." Padmè sassed.

"Alright we'll tell her." Anakin said before adding, "but we're not telling Lux!"

"Fine." Padmè agreed.

"Okay so who should tell her?"

"You should."

"Why me?"

"It's okay if she hates you." Padmè said.

"I'm her brother! She would never."

"You've kept this secret from here for years and she's trusted you completely." Padmè translated in her husband's language.

"Well when you say it like that you make me sound like a bad mentor."

"Ani, you're not that bad." Padmè said.

Anakin just smirked and said, "Alright. I'll tell her. All Hoth is gonna break loose!"

Padmè giggled, "Alright." Then his wife left and Ahsoka soon came in.

"You wanted to see me, Master." She crossed her arms.

"Hey, Snips. Come sit down." Anakin gestured his arm for her to sit on the bed.

The Togruta raised an eye mark as she sat, "What's this about?"

"Alright, Snips, Padmè and I have something to tell you. Now before anything, we both love you very much." Anakin said nervously.

"That doesn't sound good!"

Anakin sat beside his apprentice, "Ahsoka," he began, "Padmè and I are married." He flinched getting ready for a scream fest. But it never came. She didn't look all that surprised really.

"Master, I knew you and Padme had something going on...but, why didn't you tell me? Do you not trust me?"

"Ahsoka, I do trust you! It's just, hard to tell people. We don't exactly know who we _can_ trust." Anakin answered.

"But why are you just now telling me?"

"Because, Padme saw that you're going through the same thing."

"_What?!" _Ahsoka snapped, "I'm not breaking the code!"

"C'mon, Snips. Just like you I'm not blind either. I can sense your attachment to Lux."

"That doesn't mean-"

"I know it doesn't mean that you lo-"

"Don't say it!" She intruppted.

Anakin sighed, "Anyway. I know how it feels. To know what it's like to have such feelings for someone."

"But it's different for you! You actually broke the code! I mean, I know you're arrogant and like to break the rules, but this! This is the wrost thing you could've done! And not telling me about it too! I've always trusted you!" Ahsoka screamed.

_There's the screaming fest! _Anakin thought, "Okay, Ahsoka I choose to believe that's your pain and shock talking." He denied.

"Whatever." Ahsoka said when she calmed down.

After awhile they started laughing. First it was Anakin chuckling, then Ahsoka giggled, which led to laughing and then led to laughing their guts out. Anakin lifted Ahsoka and hugged her like a brother and sister hug.

"Oh, Force, you're crazy!" Anakin laughed.

"_I'm_ crazy?!" Ahsoka asked in disbelief as Anakin put her down.

"Yes. At first you were calm, then it was screaming teenage fest!"

"Mood swings, Master."

"Oh man! You're at that age already?! Snips, you're all grown up." Anakin smiled bittersweetly.

"No, I'm not. I'm still a little kid at heart."

"What do you think I am?" Anakin nudged her.

"My crazy, married, brother, whose also my mentor!" Ahsoka punched his shoulder.

"Same thing." Anakin laughed, punching her back.

Of course, that led to Ahoska punching back a little harder, then Anakin a little harder to where they were have a weird cat fight.

"What are you two doing?" A new voice asked. Lux had entered the room, obviously hearing the laughter and the Ahsoka scream fest.

Ahsoka stopped as soon as she heard him and her lekku darkened and her pupils were huge, "Um...we were just...being a brother and a sister." She chuckled.

Lux gave her a half smile, which made Ahsoka's lekku darken even more. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"And I'm out." Anakin said gently pushing Ahsoka and ruffling up Lux's hair as he walked out.

"What was that about?" Lux asked.

"How should I know? It's Anakin," Ahsoka shrugged.

"Hey, Ahsoka, can I talk to you in a serious way for a second?" He asked walking over to her.

"Sure," she nodded.

"Okay." He sighed, "Ahsoka you see when we were trapped, I was so...confused about...why one minute you would be so glad to see me, but the next you'd be mad at me. I...I just don't understand." Lux said.

Ahsoka didn't know how to respond. She didn't know either. She was too confused to understand. "I don't know. I guess its just one of those weird girl things." She chuckled lightly. Ahsoka also knew that, that wasn't what Lux wanted to say. Affection and confusion bouncing off of him so hard.

Lux chuckled too. Ahsoka liked it when he laughed it made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Was she sick or something? This feeling was newish. It was weird.

"I heard we should be landing soon." Lux broke the weird silence.

"Finally." Ahsoka huffed.

"Yeah, I can finally get my wounds treated when we land."

"Wait, you haven't been treated yet? Anakin!"

"No, no. I'll be fine"

"You sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine. You need to worry about that wound on your head." Lux said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka blushed. Nowadays whenever Lux talked to her she got nervous, and every time they touched she felt like she could do anything! "Uh...I guess." She stuttered.

Lux gave her a half smile. That almost killed her. She hated this weird feeling! _Grr! I hate feelings! _She thought.

"Ahsoka," Lux looked at her dead in the eye, before she knew it she felt their faces getting closer. Before the moment happened, Padme came in...just in time too.

"Lux, Ahsoka. We're here."

"Great!" Lux smiled.

Ahsoka couldn't help, but smile too. _Stop it! You're a Jedi! __You're lucky Padme came in here! _

"Ahsoka can I talk to you?" Padme asked.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it!" Ahsoka said.

Padme rolled her eyes, "Can I just talk to you in private please?"

"Of course, I hope you don't mind, Lux."

"Oh no. It's fine, I should probably talk to Master Skywalker for a little bit." He said before leaving.

Ahsoka couldn't help, but watch him leave.

"Ahsoka? Are you okay?" Padme chuckled.

"Huh?" Ahsoka said still distracted, "I mean, yes! Yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem pretty distracted," Padme questioned.

"Look, it's nothing! So what do you need to talk about?"

"Uh...well, I know that Anakin told you."

"Yeah...I can't believe you two, kept such a big secret from me. I mean, I knew there was something going on between you two, but something _that_ big?!"

"I know, I know. It must be hard for you to take in, but I know you'll keep it secret."

"Of course. You and Anakin are like my family."

"Thanks Ahsoka...Now lets talk about your problem." Padme smirked.

"What?! What problem?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, it's obvious. Every time you see him all you do is blush and smile."

"You can't prove I like him!" Ahsoka smirked.

"No, but Anakin senses it, and I know it for a fact. It's okay Ahsoka. It's normal."

"But it's so irritating and confusing! I'm angry, but happy and it's just...I mean...Grr! I need to chop something with my lightsaber!"

"We all get that feeling sooner or later."

"Well, I don't like it!" Ahsoka pouted.

"Ahsoka, it's okay...you're actually lucky! You didn't have to go through middle school and high school drama." Padmè joked.

Ahsoka smiled a little, "Is it worse than Jedi attachment problems drama?"

Padmè laughed, "No, it might be the same I think."

"Perfect," Ahsoka snorted, "I live a normal teenage life, but I'm a Jedi...and I might get expelled for falling in love."

"Well, that's a lovely summary."

A single tear quickly streamed down Ahsoka's cheek, she let out a frustrated laugh, "What do I do?"

Padme hugged the confused girl, "Ahsoka it's okay. I went through the same thing. Anakin and I didn't know what to do, and sometimes we still don't. But we make it work."

"But, I don't won't to break the code...I just...I wish this feeling would go away! It's just too confusing, and it makes me mad!"

"Ahsoka, it's fine."

"I just don't know why I feel this way. I mean I've been around males all my life. Training for the war and stuff, but I've never felt this way about any of them! But whenever Lux comes around...I can't help but smile, and whenever he's in danger I'll do anything to protect him. I can't stop thinking about him. What do you call that?" Ahsoka confessed.

Padme smiled and couldn't help, but chant quietly, "You're in loooooooove! It's true what they say: Like Master like Padawan."

"I am not in love! I just have a strong feeling of affection towards him."

"Ahsoka." A new voice came, it was Anakin. He had heard the whole thing...well most of it.

"Master." Ahsoka straightned up.

"Padme, can I please talk to Ahsoka alone?"

"Of course," Padme nodded. She gave Ahsoka one last hug then left.

"Hey, Snips. I heard it all. Ahsoka why didn't you tell me about this. I knew that you had feelings, but Ahsoka this is serious. This is how I felt about Padme."

Ahsoka held back tears of confused feelings, "What do you do?"

"Well, first you gotta admit to yourself."

"It feels wrong."

"I know, I know, but if you try denying it, you'll go crazy."

Ahsoka felt two hot tears go down her face. She looked at Anakin and smiled, "When did you get so wise?"

Before Anakin could answer, Padme came running into the room.

"Ahsoka! Anakin! Lux, is hurt!"

"We know. We all basically are." Ahsoka snorted.

"No! I mean he's bleeding and unconscious!"

Ahsoka's eyes widen, "What?! What happned?!"

"Lux was walking out of the ship and he triped on the ramp and, hit his head on one of the ramp poles."

"He already has a wound on his head. Another one could possibly be fatal!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka rushed out of the room ahead of them. She saw him just as Padme said.

"Oh Force! Lux!" She knelt down beside him, taking off one of her own bandages to put it on his head wound.

"Ahsoka-" Anakin tried to talk to her, as he and Padme came.

"Stop! I know what I'm doing!"

"Ahsoka, he needs to be in the hospital to get that treated!" Padme somehow got through to her.

"Fine," She sighed. Anakin knelt next to her.

"He'll be fine, Ahsoka." He whispered as the medical driod came.

"How is he?" Ahsoka asked after the driod had started working.

"I can stop the bleeding, but because of both wounds, it might be wise to take him to a place where hee can be checked to make sure there is no critical damage."

"Of course." Padme nodded.

Ahsoka said nothing, she just held Lux's hand the whole time. _Please be alright! _

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUN! This story is called "Unexpeted Things" for a reason! Anyway this is my longest chapter and it just about had everything in it! I really like this one. Though the attitude of Ahsoka changed very quickly through out the story. That's because I wrote parts of the story there was a big gap. Like a scentence could start and then two weeks later, I'll finish it. Yeah stupid I know. Anyway, please don't kill me for this chapter! Love you! :)**


End file.
